


The Hills (of Broadway)

by blwthes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Again, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxceit - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cheating, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Good Deceit Sanders, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I AM NOT SAYING WHO USES IT, I Am Sorry, I HAVE WARNED YOU YOU, I am not ashamed of this, Kinky sex, LOTS OF SMUT EITHER, Leashes, Light BDSM, Lots of it, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Roman is an ass, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Top Deceit Sanders, best friend to lovers but its a little more complicated than that, bottom!Virgil, but is mutual so its okay, but with a twist, hehe, i have warned you, is the main relationship, lot of it, lots of fluff, tell me the news, top!deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blwthes/pseuds/blwthes
Summary: Virgil has a pop star boyfriend, a relationship burning slowly to ashes and a past full of doubts.orOne where Virgil has things unresolved with Deceit and Roman decides a bad day to cheat on him.(this is inspired by the music The Hills from The weekend)
Relationships: And also - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, breif mention of - Relationship, they are MAIN
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	The Hills (of Broadway)

**Author's Note:**

> Smut with a plot, well, sort of.
> 
> I already apologize beforehand if you see any mistakes on spelling, English is NOT my mother language. I'm still improving my writing as well, so if you have any tips (CONSTRUCTIVE OKAY? WE ARE RUNNING O THERAPY HERE) I'd love to hear it.
> 
> Obviously I do not own these characters, all rights reserved to the one and only Thomas Sanders. Although, I do own this piece of work, so please do not steal it.

Roman was Virgil's sweet pop star boyfriend, they were the power couple of the decade, well-adjusted, a real sight for the eyes, having just the right amount of pictures out in media to make people talk about them, but still leaving some question marks behind. Some wanted to be with them, some wanted to be them, it seemed surreal that a couple could be that pretty, almost soulmate like. But only Virgil knew how much of lie was told in the magazines.

The gospel truth was that roman, his "prince" was far from the perfect royal boyfriend he was pictured as. Sure, Virgil loved the boy, roman treated him carefully and lovingly... but the butterflies were not there anymore, for neither of them it seemed. When they first met, Roman was just a music student at the university, and as soon as they started dating they became each others universe. Roman revolved around Virgil, but as soon as he started becoming known in the music scenario Virgil was pushed aside, and the lights became roman's favorite company. Nowadays, his boyfriend's schedule was full, he barely stayed in town, left alone get home to sleep, so that majorly meant that Virgil slept alone 6 out of 7 days on the week, longing for his boyfriend to come back home or just pick the damn phone. In the beginning, the boy missed roman like hell, but over the years he stared missing just the physical contact his boyfriend gave him, the praises and gifts, the hugs and midnight kisses... that was when the butterflies stopped showing up. He could see that For roman, they had to, on the days he was home, there was little talking, mostly sex, kisses and hugs in the dark. It was around that time too that an old ghost got back into his life. 

His name was Damien, or as known to his old college friends, Deceit. He was in Virgil's life since before Roman, they were high school friends, but it wasn't until uni that they started talking. D and Vir became best friends instantly, but there was something else there. They knew. Unfortunately, the timing was never their best friend. When they started kissing on hiding spots around the campus, Virgil started liking him but was soon cut out by Damien saying he had just come out of an abusive relationship and was not open to serious business. But once he got over it and tried to make the eventual kisses they shared something serious, Roman came into the picture and stole the pretty boy away from him. They were still best friends, sure, but something was off. Deceit ended up receiving an opportunity to work on an acting company in the United Kingdom, Virgil encouraged him to go, and he went. First, because it was an amazing opportunity, but also because he wanted to forget Virgil, and wanted to forget all the opportunities he missed because he thought he wasn't ready for a relationship. After his departure, their friendship was never the same, the daily messages became weekly, the weekly calls became monthly, and before they could even realize, they were gone from each other lives. 

Deceit eventually became a famous composer and lyricist on the united kingdom's musical scenario, he must've written and co-written dozens of famous musicals. But after more than half a decade in the UK, one of his most famous screenplays made it to Broadway. And, yes, he was beyond excited to present one of his life-time works on the one and only Richard Rodgers Theatre, but he had millions of business things to resolve before going, he had an immense number of rehearsals to direct and lots of lyrics he had to go over, but the only thing he could seem to think was the one and only Virgil. They hadn't talked in about 7 years, considering they lost complete touch two years after he came to Europe. All he could think of was his boy... Was he sleeping on a comfortable bed on his million-dollar flat on new york, was he happy with all his pictures around like he was some kind of attraction, did he had someone to hold at night? Those questions rounded Dee's mind as he packed his suitcase for the season on new york. He would be leaving in just a few hours, while his company would come only a few weeks later, he wanted to use the extra time before rehearsals to explore new york city, maybe even go back to Florida for a few days, it was so long since the last time we went to the united states he just needed to get ahold of everything. Hell, maybe even see Virgil... would he accept it? would he even answer his text?

That question kept ringing on Damien's brain through the airport, and before he could think straight (gay) the text was already sent, he took a deep breath and turned off his phone right before getting into the plane. 

(...)

Virgil was pretty sure he did not sign up for this when he first started dating the pretty popstar Roman. They were just young boys when they met, Roman was looking for someone to write songs about and he was looking for someone to mend his broken heart. Roman wanted someone he could revolve around, someone who inspired art out of him, and yeah, maybe it was selfish, but it was also was Virgil needed: someone to care for him, make him first place in his heart and glue back all the pieces his best friend left his heart on. They needed each other, so it wasn't surprising at all for them when things got serious at a fast pace, but nowadays he only wondered what might've happened if he hadn't sent Deceit away... his deceit. 

On normal days, Virgil was pretty chill about his boyfriend being out of town all week, about not talking with him during the day, and having only a few minutes with him on the phone at night. He grew used to it, sleeping alone and being generally by himself all week, after all, he had his job to focus on - and it usually was a good distraction-. Writing is his passion and being able to get money out of it, was living a dream come true. On normal days he would wake up alone, make him a mug of coffee and lock himself into his office to finish some project he was working on, close his mind to thoughts about roman, or anything else that was not his writing. He would order some takeout and call Patton -his manager-, to have some human interaction. At night, he and roman would do the same script of saying how much they missed each other, talk about the same days, and roman would say a goodbye telling him he would go to sleep when he was going to some fancy pub. On normal days Virgil liked the certainty of that routine. 

But this was no normal day. He and Roman had some sort of passive-aggressive fight on the night before about Roman not coming home for the second week in a row, Virgil exploded and hung up the call without his usual good night lines, but Roman never called back. On the morning that followed, he had no urge to write, only making his mug of coffee and sitting by the television to watch Nightmare Before Christmas so he could ease his mood up, and maybe thinking about hitting a message to Roman. And It was going pretty well... until an unexpected text hit his phone.

"Hey V. Long time no talk... I am hoping into a plane for the US right now, and all I can think about is how long we haven't seen each other. I miss you, and I was hoping we could hang out.   
\- Yours, Damien."

Virgil couldn't believe his eyes, this could not be real, it couldn't be him. It shouldn't. After so many years lost in touch, Damien was on his phone again, as if he never left at all. he must have read the text dozens of times, 'cause now he was able to read it with Damien's voice. And after a few checks on the number, he stated: it was him. It was actually him. His old best friend, the person Virgil felt safe for so many seasons with... the person Virgil let go. His chest tightened with the idea of seeing him again, and yes maybe he was overreacting, but this was someone Virgil thought about more than he could actually admit to himself. Deceit was his biggest what if. And maybe was the fight he and Roman had or blame it on the stars, but Virgil was not missing this opportunity. 

"Hi Damien. Been a long time indeed. I know lots of good places around the city that never sleeps, send me your localization and we can meet at some local coffee shop.   
\- Sincerely, Virgil."

(...)

A few hours after the text was sent Virgil was still unsure if he should actually go to the meeting he had arranged; Yes, he missed Damien, more than he would ever admit to himself, but did he wanted his old ghost haunting him again? Did he wanted to spend nights awakened by the what-if monster, eating him from inside out, on the dubious thoughts "would he be sleeping alone if he had waited for Deceit... or if he hadn't pushed him to the other side of the sea." 

With a deep breath and a panicked mind, he took his phone determined to cancel the plans, but before he could even write anything three messages form Patton popped up on his phone

"(photo)"  
"I'm deeply sorry"  
"I wanted to be the first one to send before is all over the news"

This couldn't be right. No. It was just a bad joke, a mean and bad joke. Right before his eyes was a picture of his own boyfriend, Roman Prince, openly kissing another guy (apparently some random celebrity named Logan). Virgil didn't know how or what to feel, of course, has was aware of the fact that Roman was no angel, but to do this right on the open eyes, publicly shame their... his image... how dared he? Was that the reason of the boy not coming back home as he used to? to not pick up phone calls, and answers texts? Fuck. Virgil thought, how could he be so naive... so understanding... to someone who didn't even care to cheat on him secretly. 

It seemed to him like the universe was knocking heavily on his door, slapping him on the face for making the wrong decision, leaving him alone to his previous thoughts, would he be happier if he actually showed up on the airport when Damien moved to the united kingdom? But he would fix this mistake. It was not often that the universe gave second chances, and he sure as hell wouldn't waste it crying over someone who was probably at a better place than him right now. 

He never felt so free pressing a sent button like he did this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hope you liked this story! If you liked, please leave Kudos and Comment on your thoughts on it.   
> Love you all, guys, gals and non-binary pals


End file.
